


Не пройти мимо

by OzMaBa



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, a bit of underage non-con, from a dick who doesn't deserve a name, kid Artemis, or it supposed to be
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzMaBa/pseuds/OzMaBa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если бы в поисках дома Дзирт пошел не на север, а на юг?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не пройти мимо

**Author's Note:**

> В фике упоминается насилие над ребенком, посему рейтинг M. Во всем остальном он не превышает T.  
> Благодарность Юкио31 за консультацию по психологическому обосную.

Подъехав к воротам города, Дзирт вздохнул и спешился. Он бы не стал заезжать сюда, но ему нужно было пополнить запасы еды и, главное, воды. К сожалению, последний оазис на его пути оказался пересохшим, а ближайшим местом, где можно было приобрести припасы, был именно Мемнон. Вода в последней фляге закончилась еще вчера днем, и Дзирт, сглатывая сухим горлом, с досадой понимал, что не продержится до следующего оазиса.  
Дзирт не любил бывать в городах. Несмотря на то, что на юге Побережья Мечей отношение к дроу было скорее опасливо-равнодушным – тогда как на севере их откровенно ненавидели – и за небольшую дополнительную плату стражники соглашались впустить его. Однако жизнь в городах слишком напоминала ему Мензоберранзан. Нет, ни один из городов юга не был похож на то темное, лишенное даже единого луча надежды место, которое являлось для воина родиной. Но жестокость и равнодушие, которые открыто, словно напоказ, проявлялись прямо на улицах, заставляли вспоминать о нравах дроу. Каждый раз, отдавая плату стражам у ворот, Дзирт не мог не задумываться о том, отличалось ли что-то в тех местах, где люди были более принципиальны в отношении его расы. Несмотря на все то, что рассказывал ему когда-то Монши, верилось с трудом.  
Пройдя ворота, Дзирт почти сразу свернул с главной дороги. Опыт подсказывал, что лучшее место для дроу найдется в кварталах, где живут люди с достатком чуть меньше среднего. Следуя за людским потоком, он начал прикидывать, куда лучше свернуть, чтобы найти подходящий трактир, но внезапно почувствовал у своего пояса чужую руку. Мгновенно обернувшись, он схватил вора за кисть, одновременно вытаскивая из ножен саблю. Но перед его взором предстало лишь белое от испуга лицо человеческого мальчишки. Лет шесть-семь, как с сомнением определил Дзирт, возвращая клинок на место.  
– Тебя не учили хотя бы смотреть, кто перед тобой, перед тем, как пытаться что-то украсть? – с некоторым раздражением спросил дроу, накидывая спавший от резкого движения капюшон.  
– Простите, господин. Я в первый раз, я не хотел… – дрожащим голосом зачастил мальчишка, испуганно мотая головой.  
Дзирт подавил обреченный вздох. В который раз, мысленно прокляв тот страх, который вызывала у других его раса, он почти отпустил руку, когда заметил в глазах ребенка не только ужас, но и любопытство. Окинув взглядом фигуру мальчишки, воин отметил одежду, висящую лохмотьями, но чистую и с явными попытками заштопать, неопытность, с которой тот попался на горячем, оценил искренность слов и понял, что не может просто так его отпустить. Семья мальчика явно отчаянно нуждалась, и наверняка им бы пригодились даже те несколько монет, которые Дзирт мог выделить на непредвиденные расходы. Но не давать же деньги просто так?..  
– Очень надеюсь, что и последний, – строго сказал дроу и предложил, разжимая руку: – Если проводишь меня до приличного трактира, в котором не откажутся обслужить дроу, получишь две серебрушки.  
Глаза мальчишки удивленно расширились от названной суммы. На его лице явственно отразилась борьба эмоций, а затем он кивнул и повел воина сквозь толпу, опасливо оглядываясь через плечо.  
Подойдя через несколько минут к на удивление действительно приличному трактиру, Дзирт покопался в поясном кошельке и, выудив среди горсти меди две серебряных монеты, вложил их в маленькую ладошку. Мальчик несколько раз перевел взгляд с дроу на деньги, словно не в силах поверить, и, прижав кулачок с зажатыми в нем монетами к груди, убежал.

Дзирт вышел из лавки книгочея, мысленно пересчитывая имеющиеся деньги. За найденный в развалинах трактат удалось выручить не так много, как он надеялся, хотя, с другой стороны, все необходимое он уже приобрел, и ему осталось только забрать своего коня и уйти из города. А на эти деньги можно купить что-нибудь не очень нужное, но соблазнительное. Дроу снова свернул к городскому базару.  
Мысленно перебирая возможные покупки, воин медленно шел между убогими глиняными домами, когда услышал короткий вскрик и удар. За время странствий он привык, что подобное встречается столь часто, что исправить этого не удастся с помощью всего его мастерства. Но сейчас крик был детским…  
Лиловоглазый эльф обернулся на звук и замер, задохнувшись от шока и возмущения. В грязной подворотне какой-то мужчина прижимал к стене давешнего воришку и занимался… занимался… Дзирт отказывался произносить такое даже мысленно. А мальчик даже не плакал и не сопротивлялся, словно для него это было привычным.  
Воин стремительно подлетел к ним и одним сильным ударом свалил насильника с ног. На секунду задумался, не стоит ли припомнить уроки пыточного искусства, но, услышав за спиной слабый стон, замер. Мгновенно обернувшись, он помог ребенку подняться и поправить одежду.  
– Ты как? – спросил лиловоглазый эльф неуверенно, не зная, что можно сказать в такой ситуации.  
– Со мной все нормально, – мальчишка напрягся еще больше и упорно отводил взгляд.  
Тут до Дзирта дошло, что ему могут быть неприятны прикосновения, и дроу отдернул руки и отступил на шаг.   
– И все же? – осторожно повторил он свой вопрос. И тут мальчика словно прорвало:  
– Зачем вы это сделали?! – крикнул он со злостью, размазывая слезы по лицу. – Мне теперь только больше достанется! Тоже мне благоде… – осекся, испуганно уставившись на зашевелившееся тело.  
Дзирт повернулся к очнувшемуся насильнику, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается холодная ярость, отступившая было перед беспокойством за ребенка.  
– Да как ты сме… – гневное восклицание упавшего мужчины сменилось испуганным блеянием, когда тот увидел расу обернувшегося воина, – ете…  
– Как _ты_ смеешь, мразь! – такого наполненного яростью шипения Дзирту не приходилось произносить ни разу за свою не такую уж короткую жизнь. – Такой мерзостью не занимаются даже дроу!   
– Страаа… – попытался позвать тот, но замолк, скосив глаза на прижимавшуюся к горлу саблю.  
– Думаешь, страже будет дело до исчезновения бедняка из городских трущоб? – проникновенно произнес воин, всем своим видом излучая угрозу. – Никто не будет тебя искать, а если и найдут когда-нибудь твое изуродованное тело, никто не проявит сочувствия.  
На последних остатках сдержанности Дзирт вбросил в ножны саблю и рыкнул:  
– Убирайся отсюда, ублюдок! И если я узнаю, что ты хоть раз занимался подобной мерзостью, ты поймешь, почему про дроу рассказывают столько страшных сказок.  
Насильник энергично закивал и во весь дух припустил прочь, придерживая руками сползающие штаны.  
Дзирт прикрыл глаза, загоняя внутрь проснувшегося Охотника, и повернулся к вжавшемуся в стену от страха мальчишке.

И что ему делать? Этот ребенок теперь боится его еще больше. Дзирт неслышно вздохнул, пытаясь выглядеть как можно менее угрожающе.  
– Не бойся меня, пожалуйста. Я не причиню тебе вреда, – так мягко и осторожно, как только мог, произнес дроу. – Как тебя зовут? – немного замешкавшись, спросил он.  
– А-артемис, – запнувшись, ответил мальчишка.  
– А меня – Дзирт, – воин лихорадочно перебирал свои знания и воспоминания, пытаясь выбрать их них то, о чем можно рассказать ребенку. – Я следопыт с предгорий у Мальдобара. Ты знаешь, где это? Это далеко на севере, где нет ни одной пустыни, а зелени так много, что она порой закрывает собой небо как потолок…  
Слушая, как дыхание мальчишки постепенно замедляется, успокаиваясь, Дзирт размеренным, почти напевным, тоном рассказывал ему о природе севера, с облегчением понимая, что это работает.  
– Хотел бы я это увидеть, – успокоившись, произнес Артемис и внимательно посмотрел на воина.  
– Может еще увидишь, – ободряюще улыбнулся ему лиловоглазый эльф. Помедлив, он спросил: – А твои родители знают об… этом? – дроу взмахнул рукой в сторону переулка, из которого они вышли, не сумев заставить себя произнести такое.  
– Маме лучше не знать, ей и так плохо, – ответил мальчишка, нахмурившись и смотря на землю перед собой, – а отцу все равно.  
Дзирт медленно кивнул, заглатывая снова поднимающийся комок ярости. Как можно настолько не заботиться о своем ребенке? Дроу с усилием заставил себя мыслить конструктивно. Как он может помочь Артемису? Оставаться здесь ему точно не стоит, люди терпимы к темному эльфу только до тех пор, пока знают, что тот скоро уйдет. Возможно стоит оставить денег… Дзирт мысленно пересчитал содержимое кошелька. Десяти медяков ему хватит, ведь он всегда может заработать еще, а остальное можно оставить мальчику. Воин присмотрелся к выжидательно смотрящему на него парнишке. Хотя, наверное, лучше кому-то из взрослых… Судя по словам Артемиса, он заботится о матери, значит ей. И остается еще насильник. Когда дроу уедет защитить мальчика от подонка будет некому… Если только он был один… Эльфа прошила волна ужаса.  
– Я надеюсь, никто кроме этого мерзавца к тебе не прикасался? – сглотнув, уточнил он.  
– Нет, только дядя, – легко ответил мальчик. – Отец просто бьет, а от остальных мне удается держаться подальше.  
– Мне казалось, на Поверхности родственные связи ценят больше, чем у дроу, – скрипнув зубами, вполголоса пробормотал Дзирт.  
Видимо услышав эти слова, Артемис хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал.  
– Почему ты так отреагировал на мою помощь? – поколебавшись, спросил дроу.  
– Был тут уже один такой… благорооодный, – скривился мальчишка. – Чуть не убил дядюшку, денег дал. А потом ушел. Дядя с отцом меня так побили, что я потом неделю только лежать и мог. Сейчас, наверное, больше достанется.  
Дзирт почувствовал укол вины. Легко вмешиваться в чужие жизни, не зная всех обстоятельств. Но ведь это нужно было прекратить! Любое разумное существо, обладающее совестью, обязано было остановить издевательства! Лиловоглазый эльф с отвращением вспомнил, с каким равнодушием проходящие мимо люди смотрели, как ребенку причиняли боль и как в это вмешался дроу… Да и этот «благородный». Дзирта обожгло стыдом, когда он понял, что едва не обошелся с мальчиком так же. Нет, он так не поступит!   
А как? Дроу покосился на парнишку. Убить дядю Артемиса было бы самым простым выходом. Однако воин твердо следовал своим моральным принципам, не позволяющим опускаться до убийства, если есть хоть малейшая возможность его избежать. Да и оставался еще отец, который вполне мог сорвать на ребенке свою злость на чужака… Дзирт закусил губу от пришедшей в голову мысли. Он не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но и просто бросить Артемиса не мог. В любом случае, тот должен все решить сам.  
– Хочешь пойти со мной? – серьезно предложил дроу, коснувшись плеча мальчика.  
– Чт… что? – тот оторопел, выглядя одновременно так, словно Дзирт внезапно сошел с ума, и так, словно ему мучительно хотелось переспросить.  
– Я, конечно, не лучшая компания для ребенка, – поколебавшись, начал лиловоглазый эльф. – Я постоянно путешествую, нигде не останавливаюсь надолго. Я воин и никогда ни о ком не заботился раньше. Я дроу, и значит, меня нигде не считают желанным гостем. Но мне показалось, что здесь тебе плохо, и ты был бы не против… Но я, конечно, ни на чем не настаиваю, – поспешно добавил он, не желая пугать чрезмерным напором.   
Артемис выглядел совершенно ошеломленным и одновременно беспомощным, словно никак не мог поверить в то, что слышал. О чем он думает? Во что не может поверить? В возможность уйти из города? В то, что дроу хочет помочь? В то, что хочет помочь _ему_? Дзирт попытался представить, что если бы ему самому в том возрасте предложили сбежать? Он бы сделал это, даже если бы к нему обратился пещерный урод, решил дроу и взглянул на мальчика. Тот выглядел слишком потерянно и одиноко, и воин с удивлением почувствовал сильнейшее желание защитить его. Раньше с ним такое случалось только на природе, когда он вспоминал о своем предназначении следопыта: беречь естественный порядок вещей. Среди разумных существ же приходилось быть постоянно настороже. Почему сейчас?  
– Я бы хотел, – тихо признался Артемис. – Но как же мама?  
– Пойдем к ней и спросим, – ответил Дзирт мягко. – Может быть она тоже захочет? Как ее зовут?

Войдя в бедную глиняную лачугу, с едва держащимся над входом навесом, Дзирт увидел сидящую за столом изможденную женщину. Она обернулась на звук открывшейся двери, и ее глаза расширились от испуга, когда она увидела дроу и стоящего рядом с ним сына. Не замечая ее страха, Артемис с радостным криком: «Мама!» - бросился ей на шею. Словно готовясь закрыть его своим телом, женщина крепко прижала к себе сына и отрывисто бросила:  
– Что вам здесь надо?  
– Здравствуйте, уважаемая Шанали, – поприветствовал мать Артемиса Дзирт с поклоном. – Меня зовут Дзирт До’Урден. Я хотел бы поговорить о вашем сыне.  
Женщина немного побледнела и гневно сощурилась, когда мальчик затараторил:  
– Дзирт меня пригласил путешествовать с ним. Он столько знает про природу, я не думал, что такое бывает. А правда, что есть такие животные – медведи? Дзирт сказал, что они здесь не живут, потому что жарко. Он везде-везде бывал, и так дерется, я тоже так хочу. Можно я…  
Шанали прижала Артемиса к себе лицом, заставив его оборвать монолог, и резко сказала:  
– Я не отпущу своего сына с дроу. Я еще не настолько сошла с ума, чтобы отдавать его на растерзание чудовищам.  
Дзирт вздохнул и постарался набраться терпения. В конце концов, он и не надеялся, что это будет просто.  
– Послушайте, я не собираюсь забирать Артемиса в Подземье или еще как-то причинять ему вред. Я знаю, какие истории рассказывают здесь про дроу – и по большей части они правдивы – но прошу, пожалуйста, позвольте мне все вам объяснить.  
Шанали настороженно замерла, а затем осторожно кивнула, указав Дзирту на второй стул. С незаметным вздохом облегчения дроу присел и приступил к рассказу:  
– Я родился больше сорока лет назад в Подземье в Доме До’Урден…  
…………  
Когда воин замолчал, затихшая во время рассказа женщина снова пошевелилась и, уже не так враждебно, спросила:  
– Это все очень печально, но что вам нужно от нас?  
Все еще обнимающий мать Артемис любопытно склонил голову.  
– В этот город я зашел только для того, чтобы пополнить припасы. Артемис проводил меня до трактира…  
Шанали обратила внимание на покрасневшего и опустившего глаза сына.  
– Что-то не так? – встревоженно спросила она.  
Мальчик опустил голову еще ниже и с явным стыдом признался:  
– Я пытался украсть у Дзирта кошелек.  
Женщина с испугом вскинула глаза на дроу, и тот поспешно сказал:  
– Я отпустил его, когда понял, что он сделал это в первый раз. Только попросил проводить до хорошего трактира.  
Шанали перевела дыхание и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на сына.  
– Артемис Энтрери, как это понимать? Никто в нашей семье не опускался до воровства. Отнимать деньги у ничего не подозревающих людей – недостойно хорошего человека. Я надеялась, что смогла научить тебя отличать плохие поступки от шалостей.  
Мальчик всхлипнул и попытался возразить:  
– Это не шалость! Ты же… Вот Хасим этим занимается, и семья у него не голодает!  
– Лучше уж голодать, – строго ответила ему мать. – Пусть мы бедны, но никто не может сказать, что мы наживаемся на чужом добре.  
Артемис несколько секунд с отчаянием смотрел на нее, а затем не выдержал и разревелся, уткнувшись носом в ее платье.  
– Прости, мама. Я больше не буду, – доносилось сквозь рыдания.  
Смягчившись, женщина крепче прижала к себе сына.  
– Тише мой милый, – утешающе прошептала она ему на ухо. – Ты хороший мальчик, просто ошибся. Больше никогда так не поступай и позволь мне гордиться тобой…  
Дзирт замер на своем стуле, не решаясь пошевелиться и привлечь к себе внимание. Он пытался не прислушиваться к нежному шепоту, впервые проклиная свой слишком острый слух и не зная, куда деться от неловкости, ведь увиденная им сцена была слишком личной и интимной.  
Но одновременно с желанием стать невидимым или провалиться сквозь землю дроу ощущал и смутную зависть. Его собственная мать ни разу в жизни не обняла его и пыталась убить. А отец… отец умер слишком скоро. Дзирт попытался представить, каким бы он был, если бы рос, окруженный родительской заботой, но не смог. Слишком ярко в воображении стояли злобное выражение лица Мэлис во время его побега и самоубийственный прыжок Закнафейна.  
Укачивая в объятиях успокоившегося сына, Шанали снова посмотрела на эльфа.  
– Но это не объясняет того, как вы оказались здесь. Если, как вы говорите, вы отпустили Артемиса, когда дошли до трактира.  
– Я встретился с ним снова немного позже…  
– Когда меня поймал дядя и стал… бить, Дзирт его прогнал, – тихим голосом перебил его мальчик. – Пригрозил, что убьет, если это повторится. Но Дзирт скоро уйдет, он ведь следопыт. А ты помнишь, что в прошлый раз было.   
– Помню, – прошептала женщина, немного побледнев. Дроу недоуменно нахмурился, когда понял, что все было намного серьезнее, чем ему говорил Артемис.  
– А Дзирт, когда я ему рассказал, предложил пойти с ним. И ты все время говоришь, что я не должен жить в этом городе.   
– Но отпустить тебя с дроу… – спохватившись, Шанали бросила извиняющийся взгляд на Дзирта. – Простите.  
– Ничего, я привык, – пожал плечами темный эльф и предложил: – Почему бы вам тоже не пойти?  
– Но я не могу, – растерянно прошептала она.   
– Почему же? – резонно спросил дроу.  
– Я… – поймав взгляд сына, Шанали осеклась. – Это невозможно, – уже тверже.  
– Но что тогда? – мягко спросил Дзирт, пообещав себе переспросить, если удастся остаться наедине. – Ведь нельзя же оставить все как есть. Я не смог придумать ничего иного, но может быть вы сможете.  
Женщина беспомощно посмотрела на него. Перевела взгляд не сына, и ее лицо исказилось, словно от боли.  
– Все так и есть, – тихо и обреченно согласилась Шанали, на миг прикрыв глаза. – Я не вижу другого выхода.  
Проведя по волосам ожидающе смотревшего на нее сына, женщина сказала ласково, с ноткой горечи:   
– Мой хороший, ты можешь пойти с ним, если хочешь.  
– Но я без тебя не хочу, – вжался в нее Артемис, спрятав лицо в складках платья.  
– Я не смогу быть рядом с тобой всегда, сынок. Нам всем приходится уходить, как бы это ни было тяжело. Не грусти об этом, это естественный порядок вещей, и не в наших силах изменить его. Мы ведь уже говорили об этом, помнишь?  
Мальчик с убитым видом кивнул. Шанали взяла сына за плечи и с твердым видом сказала:  
– Утри слезы, малыш. Жизнь на этом не кончается. Вот, – она выудила откуда-то из складок платья медную монетку, – возьми и купи у старой Халилах стакан молока. Беги, – подтолкнула его к двери.  
Он вытер лицо рукавом и, с отчаянием взглянув на нее, выскочил за дверь.  
Оставшись наедине с матерью Артемиса, Дзирт неловко обвел взглядом комнату, не зная с чего начать разговор.  
– Детям нужно лучше питаться, чем взрослым, – с заминкой произнесла Шанали, по-видимому, мучаясь той же проблемой. – И спать им тоже нужно больше. Постарайтесь об этом не забывать.  
– Не забуду, – серьезно пообещал Дзирт. Помедлив секунду, решил все же спросить: – Вы знали, что… – ему пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы продолжить, – Артемиса насилует собственный дядя?  
Женщина поежилась, словно от холода, и с отчетливой болью в голосе ответила:  
– Как я могла не знать? Сын для меня дороже собственной жизни.  
– Почему же вы ничего не сделали? – спросил дроу в замешательстве.  
– А что я могла? – тихо сказала она. – Я всего лишь женщина, мне не справиться с ними. Все, что у меня есть – мое тело, но никто не польстился на него достаточно, чтобы защитить моего сына.   
Дзирт сжал зубы и кивнул, ненавидя это, но признавая, что сделать что-то в этой ситуации было невозможно. Жизнь несправедлива, он знал это. Но смиряться не собирался.  
– Я защищу его, – решительно сказал он и твердо посмотрел на собеседницу.  
– Спасибо, – слабо улыбнулась Шанали и вдруг мучительно закашлялась, с хрипами втягивая в себя воздух, и остановив жестом дернувшегося помочь дроу.  
Дзирт замер, дожидаясь окончания приступа. Остро чувствуя свою беспомощность, он сжал кулаки. Если бы виной этому был орк, или гоблин, или великан, воин бы знал что делать. Но он не жрец…  
– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – спросил дроу с надеждой, когда жуткий кашель, наконец, прекратился.  
– Нет, если только вы не целитель вдобавок к воину, – обессиленно покачала головой женщина.  
– Но почему бы вам не сходить к жрецу? – нахмурился Дзирт.  
– Жрецы Селуны бесплатно не лечат, – с легкой насмешкой ответила Шанали, – а мои «услуги», – произнесла она это слово с легким отвращением, – их больше не устраивают.  
Без колебаний дроу отцепил от пояса кошелек и высыпал на стол половину содержимого, придержав монеты от падения рукой. И добавил извиняющимся тоном:  
– Мне понадобятся деньги, чтобы собрать Артемиса в дорогу.  
Словно не слыша его слов, женщина удивленно переводила взгляд с монет на Дзирта, по-видимому, не в силах поверить.   
– Зачем вам это? – спросила она почти подозрительно.  
Дроу задумался на минуту, пытаясь найти ответ, который не прозвучал бы сейчас фальшиво и неуместно, но затем только пожал плечами:  
– Я просто не могу иначе.  
Шанали посмотрела на него немного недоуменно, спрятала монеты в складках своего платья и несмело сказала:  
– Если я могу чем-нибудь отплатить вам…  
– Нет! – вскрикнул Дзирт, поняв, о чем она. – Мне от вас ничего не нужно. Я просто хочу помочь.  
– Но… так ведь не бывает, – проникновенно сказала женщина. – Чтобы кто-то «просто хотел помочь».  
– Может, вам просто не встречались такие люди, – сочувствующе ответил дроу.  
– Теперь встретились, – едва слышно даже для уха дроу прошептала она.  
Не привыкнув к подобного рода высказываниям, Дзирт на пару секунд потерял дар речи и, смутившись, попытался сменить тему.  
– Скажите, – закусив губу, но решившись, спросил он, – почему вы согласились отпустить со мной сына?  
– Я умираю, – скользнув по дроу невидящим взглядом, призналась женщина и прикусила губу. – Сомневаюсь, что целители смогут помочь, даже если они действительно что-то сделают, а не просто возьмут деньги. Я боюсь представить, что сделают с Артемисом отец и дядя, если меня не будет. И даже решила, что, если не найду другого выхода, продам его заезжему каравану.  
– Что? – шокировано выдохнул воин.  
– Там у него больше шансов выжить, чем здесь, – резко отрезала Шанали и внезапно, спрятав лицо в ладонях, разрыдалась.  
Дзирт в растерянности застыл, не ожидая подобного взрыва эмоций. Неуверенный в правильности своих действий, дроу подошел к женщине и осторожно обнял ее за плечи. Содрогаясь от рыданий, она прижалась к его плечу, срывающимся голосом шепча:  
– Не думаешь же ты, что это было легко? Артемис – самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Я не хочу ему такой жизни, и не хочу, чтобы он умер. А здесь ему не выжить, он ведь…  
Вслушиваясь в сбивчивый монолог отчаявшейся женщины, Дзирт пытался понять, что чувствует сам. Ему никогда не приходилось обнимать никого кроме Гвенвивар. Дроу никому не доверяют настолько, чтобы сделать нечто подобное, а его друзья никогда не пытались, хотя им бы он это позволил. В своих странствиях он нередко видел обнимающихся людей и порой пытался представить каково это. И сейчас чувства обескураживали. Это была какая-то неизвестная ему степень близости. Словно защищаешь кого-то своим телом. Дзирт замер, опасаясь разрушить это непривычное чувство. Дроу вспомнил, как Шанали шептала сыну, утешая, и заколебался, не должен ли он поступить так же, но он действительно не знал, что сказать, и промолчал.  
К удивлению эльфа, объятия оказались неплохим успокоительным. По мере того как все длиннее становились паузы между горькими признаниями, затихали и судорожные всхлипы. Наконец, смолкли последние рыдания, и почти минуту женщина просто дышала, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в плащ Дзирта. Затем, словно внезапно осознав происходящее, замерла и отстранилась, поспешно утирая слезы краем платья.  
– Никогда не думала, что окажусь в такой ситуации – плакать на плече у дроу, который будет меня утешать, – с нервным смешком призналась Шанали, когда темный эльф вернулся на «свой» колченогий стул.  
Дзирт кивнул, поспешно пытаясь придумать, что сказать, но от неловкого молчания его спасла открывшаяся дверь. Вошедший в нее Артемис с глиняной кружкой в руке с беспокойством оглядел комнату и, внимательно посмотрев на мать, решительно подошел к ней.  
– Вот, – почти демонстративно буркнул он, ставя кружку на стол, и неприязненно покосился на предмет.  
Со слабой улыбкой Шанали погладила сына по голове и ласково велела:   
– Пей, милый.  
Скорчив вымученное выражение лица, словно вынужденный поступать честно дроу, Артемис зажмурился и, кривясь после каждого глотка, выпил. Пока мальчик боролся с жидкостью, женщина прошла в угол, где были кучей сложены какие-то тряпки, и, взяв там что-то, вернулась.   
– Не кривись ты так, – шутливо посоветовала она, когда Артемис закончил. – Вкусно ведь.  
Мальчик вздохнул и закатил глаза, словно услышал самую глупую в жизни вещь, но тут увидел сверток в руках женщины и замер. По-видимому заметив, куда смотрит сын, Шанали оставила шутливый тон и очень серьезно спросила:  
– Скажи мне честно, сынок, ты хочешь пойти вместе с Дзиртом?  
Артемис сглотнул и беспомощно посмотрел на мать, зачем-то оглянувшись на темного эльфа.  
– Никто не заставляет тебя идти, если ты не хочешь, – добавила она, заметив его смятение. – Подумай хорошенько.  
– Я хочу, – тихо сказал мальчик через несколько минут, подняв взгляд от пола. – Но как же ты? Я… я не хочу с тобой расставаться.  
– Ты не расстанешься. Я всегда буду… вот здесь, – Шанали приложила ладонь к груди сына напротив сердца, а затем притянула его в объятия, скрывая задрожавшие губы. – И ты всегда сможешь вернуться домой, если захочешь.  
– Правда? – спросил Артемис дрогнувшим голосом и с надеждой посмотрел на нее, а затем на Дзирта.  
– Конечно, – пообещал дроу, пытаясь не замечать ком в горле. – Мы вернемся, когда захочешь.  
Зачем она это делает? Зачем дает ложную надежду? Считает, что уходить легче, если рассчитываешь вернуться? Самому Дзирту казалось жестоким не раскрывать всей правды, но он понимал, как мало знает о детях и семье, и допускал возможность ошибки. Было ли правильно скрывать это от Артемиса? Похоже, темному эльфу предстояло узнать это на практике.  
Мальчик судорожно выдохнул и прижался к матери, словно пытаясь вплавиться в нее.   
– Я буду скучать, – прошептал он, явно с трудом удерживаясь от слез. – Обещай, что с тобой все будет хорошо.  
– Я тоже, мой маленький путешественник, – сдавленным голосом ответила Шанали, крепко обнимая сына. – Обещаю.  
На несколько долгих минут они замерли так, не в силах отцепиться друг от друга. Вдруг, с улицы, совсем близко, раздался звон битой посуды, заставив женщину вздрогнуть и неохотно разжать руки.   
– Вам лучше уйти до того как вернется Белриггер, – глухо сказала она, не отрывая взгляда от лица сына.  
Артемис как-то оцепенело кивнул, и Дзирт, оглядев их, понял, что сделать это придется ему. Подхватив сверток с вещами мальчика, дроу встал, решаясь.  
– Нам пора, – мягко сказал он, положив руку Артемису на плечо. Поежившись от прикосновения, тот поник и выпустил мать из объятий, посмотрев на нее так, что у темного эльфа перехватило дыхание. – Д… до свидания, – запнувшись, выдавил Дзирт, потерявшись в смеси противоречивых эмоций.  
– Еще увидимся? – вопросительным тоном сказал мальчик.  
– Конечно. Счастливого пути, – нашла в себе силы кивнуть Шанали, и дроу молчаливо порадовался, что Артемис отвернулся к двери до того, как на ее глазах появились слезы.  
Переступая через порог, Дзирт обернулся, бросив последний взгляд на сгорбившуюся женщину.

На полпути от дома Энтрери молчание спутника стало беспокоить Дзирта. Артемис даже не спросил, куда они направляются, только шел рядом, уставившись под ноги. Было ли это нормально? Дроу проклял свое незнание людских обычаев. Нужно ли было ему что-то сказать? Промолчать? Ладно, подумал темный эльф, если разговор будет неуместен, он сможет это понять.   
– Ты действительно так не любишь молоко? – решил начать Дзирт с чего-то нейтрального.  
Артемис встрепенулся и удивленно и непонимающе посмотрел на него, словно не осознав вопроса.  
– Ты так выразительно кривился, – пояснил дроу. – Неужели настолько неприятно?  
– Да не то чтобы, – вопреки его словам на лице мальчика отразилось отвращение. Посмотрев на скептическое выражение лица Дзирта, он на мгновение нахмурился, но затем сдался. – Ладно, действительно настолько, – вздохнул Артемис и выдавил через силу: – Просто мама считала его полезным.  
Дзирт положил руку мальчику на плечо и мягко сказал:  
– Ты ведь расскажешь мне, что еще она считала полезным? Я ведь никогда раньше не имел дело с… кем-то настолько юным. Наверняка ведь есть много отличий. Скажи мне, если я сделаю что-то не так, хорошо?  
Артемис быстро кивнул, соглашаясь, и дернул плечом, сбросив руку.  
– Ну что ж, – нарочито беспечно начал Дзирт, – ты уже решил, куда мы пойдем?  
– Я? – мальчик даже притормозил ненадолго, посмотрев на него как на безумца.  
– Мне все равно куда идти, – сказал дроу серьезно. – Так что, если есть какое-то место, где ты хотел бы побывать, мы можем пойти туда.  
Артемис помялся и нерешительно произнес:  
– Мы можем пойти в Калимпорт? Я помню, что ты говорил про города, но я хотел посмотреть на столицу… – он сконфуженно замолк, уставившись на землю.  
– Конечно, – ободряюще улыбнулся Дзирт, ощутив непонятную радость, когда мальчик поднял взгляд и неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Ты что-то хотел сказать? – спросил темный эльф после пары минут молчаливого пути, когда заметил, как на него задумчиво косится спутник.  
– Ты правда умеешь сражаться в темноте? – сказал тот, комкая в ладонях одежду.  
– Да, умею. Я ведь рассказывал, – напомнил он Артемису. – Всех дроу учат этому с детства.  
– А меня научишь? – выпалил мальчишка и покраснел кончиками ушей.  
– Разумеется научу, – ответил, недоумевая дроу, почему тот так волнуется. Возможно умение сражаться в темноте дает высокий социальный статус? После той бедности, в которой жил Артемис, было бы логично предположить, что…  
Дзирт едва не сбился с шага, когда почувствовал прикосновение к ладони. Украдкой взглянув на мальчика, он увидел, как тот, старательно смотря в сторону, коснулся кисти эльф, а когда мужчина не отдернул руку, взялся за нее крепче. В груди у дроу возникло странное тепло, и он подавил улыбку, старательно пытавшуюся появиться на лице.  
Возможно найти свой дом ему не удалось, но теперь он больше не будет один.


End file.
